One last time
by LadyCris
Summary: She knew she shouldn't do it but she did it anyway. She promised herself that seeing her wouldn't change her mind, she was determined to end everything once and for all and there was not going back. But she had to see her one last time. - Beth goes to say goodbye to Alison before committing suicide -. [SoccerCop]


**A/N** : Hi Clone Club! I'm pretty new in the fandom but I have fallen in love with this amazing show and all its characters. I can't help but love the SoccerCop relationship even though they don't give us a lot to work on. So that's why I'm here. We all _know_ Alison and Beth were lovers, so what if Beth had gone to say goodbye to Alison before committing suicide?

Also, English is not my mother tongue so sorry for any possible mistakes.

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing._

Try to enjoy and suffer equally!

* * *

She knew she shouldn't do it but she did it anyway. She promised herself that seeing her wouldn't change her mind, she was determined to end everything once and for all and there was not going back. But she had to see her one last time.

Alison woke up to her phone ringing in her bedside table. She picked it up as quickly as she could so the sound wouldn't wake her family up.

"Ali, it's me" A femine voice answered as soon as she picked up the call. She didn't have to ask who it was, she recognised it instantly. She knew that voice at it was her own.

"Beth?" She asked worried. They used to talk at night, but never so late "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, don't worry" She said soothingly "I was just wondering... can we meet?"

"It's 3 a.m., Beth" Alison replied yawning "Can't you wait until tomorrow?"

"Please" Beth begged. She seemed desperate "It's important".

"All right" She gave up. She didn't want to wake Donnie or the kids up by talking on the phone and at the same time it looked like she really needed her. Beth was always there for Alison so it was fair to be there for her too "Meet me in my back yard".

"Thank you, Ali" Beth sounded relieved "I'll be there in 10 minutes" She hung up.

Ten minutes later Alison saw Beth's car getting closer down her street in the dark of the night. She picked her coat and went outside, waving her hand so Beth would see her. She had to close her eyes a little bit so the headlights wouldn't blind her. As she used to do when they had these kind of furtive meetings Beth parked the car in the back of the house so it wouldn't draw the attention of her nosey neighbours.

However, Beth took a few more minutes than usual to get out the car. The car windows were fogged because of the cold outside and it was quite dark but Alison glimpsed the other woman's figure shaking in the front seat, hands rubing her eyes as if she wanted to remove any sign of crying. But when she finally get out the car she looked like always. Maybe just a little more sad, a little more downhearted.

But that was Elizabeth Childs: one day her smile could make flowers grow - mostly if she was looking at Alison - and the next day -bad drugs days - she could look like she had a foot in her grave.

That was the woman Alison loved.

Beth closed the car door behind her and run into Alison's arms. The housewife hold her tight as if somehow she knew that if she let her go she would break into a million pieces. And she was right. They stayed like that a few more minutes, embraced in the middle of the night, holding each other as if they were the two only living souls on Earth.

They both wished they could stay like that forever, especially Beth, who knew it would be the last time she would get to hold her lover in her arms.

"Thank you for meeting me" The cop wishpered. Her voice was trembling.

Alison broke the hug so she could look at Beth closely. It was incredible how two people who were so similar - genetically identical in fact - could be so different. Alison was day, Beth was night. Alison was light, Beth was dark. Alison was everything Beth lacked and Beth was everything Alison lacked. They complemented each other. After all, opposites do attract.

Alison analyzed the other woman's face. She looked more terrible than she had thought at the begining. Her skin was pale, eye bags covering half of her face as if she hadn't slept in years. Her eyes were red and her make up was just a shadow smeared in her face.

"Beth, what happened?" She asked putting her doubts into words.

"Nothing" She lied. She wished she could tell her the truth - how it was going to be the last time she would she her, how she was going to sacrifice herself to save her and her sisters - but she couldn't. She had to protect her, that was all she had ever wanted.

"Don't lie to me" She replied upset. When it came to Beth's safety, Alison played the cop "Have you been taking drugs?"

"No" She answered quickly. She really didn't want her to think that right now "I just wanted to see you" It was the truth.

"Well, you could have just looked at the mirror" She replied sarcastically rolling her eyes, even though she knew she couldn't be more wrong. None of them saw each other when looking at the mirror - they were so different - mirrors would only return their own reflection, not the one of the person they loved. They both had tried.

"Alison" Beth implored. She didn't want to fight.

"Sorry" She apologised realising she had crossed the line "I'm sorry. It's just... It's been a tough week. Everyday gets more and more difficult hiding it from Donnie and the kids. I feel terrible".

"I know, honey" Beth caressed her cheeck softly. She would have liked to add 'you won't have that problem anymore', but she didn't.

"What's going on, Beth?" Alison tried again.

"Nothing, really" She insisted. If Alison kept digging she would break and she really didn't want to. She remided herself the reason she was there "I just needed to see you and tell you how much I love you".

"I know" Alison smiled. She rested her forehead in Beth's and looked deep in her eyes. God, she loved her so much "I love you too".

They shortened the distanced between their lips and kissed. Beth embraced her arms aroud Alison's waist and Alison wrapped hers around Beth's neck. It was an intimate kiss but intense at the same time. A kiss full of unspoken words. A goodbye kiss.

"Ali?" Beth said breaking the kiss. There was just one thing left to do.

"Yeah?"

"If anything happened to me, you would take care of Cosima, wouldn't you? And the others too" She asked seriously "You would protect them as I do".

"Why are you telling me this?" Alison replied puzzled. Why was Beth like that tonight?

"Just promise me you would do it" The cop begged her. There was something in her voice that made Alison shake.

"But-"

"Please" Beth looked at her so deeply she couldn't resist.

"Ok, I promise I'd take care of them" The houswife said "But I won't need to, because you'll be here, with us. With me, right?"

"Yeah" She lied once again "I just needed to hear that" She sounded relieved. Everything was done. It was time to put an end to all that madness "I have to go"

"So soon?" Alison asked sadly, suddenly forgetting it was actually 4 a.m. Now that she was with her she couldn't leave her.

"Goodbye, Alison" Beth took the other woman's face between her hands and kissed her forehead "I love you, don't ever forget that".

"I won't" She said nodding her head "Beth, wait" She stopped her holding her hand "Don't do anything stupid, ok?"

"I won't, I promise" Beth assured her with a tired smile.

Alison knew she was lying but she let her go. Whatever Beth made it was always to their own sake, to protect her, to protect her sisters. She would be all right, she always was.

She had no idea the terrible mistake she had just made.

* * *

This is it! I hope you have like it. I would love to read your opinions, so please, feel free to leave **reviews** of any kind with your thoughts.

Thank you for reading and see you soon!


End file.
